What Really Should Have Happened
by NaruSasuluver19
Summary: Cheng and Dre seem like enemies during the tournament, but secretly their lovers. The only people that know about their relationship is Cheng's friends and Mei Ying.  Boy x Boy Cheng/Dre.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I recently discovered that I love the pairing Cheng/Dre. Yea, and there's not a lot of them out there; there should be more than that. Hopefully, there be MORE in the future.

Warning: This contains boy x boy content. PLEASE click back now if you're not into this kind of stuff. So this shouldn't be flamed for any boy x boy action because you were warned.

Summary: Cheng and Dre seem like enemies during the tournament, but secretly their lovers. The only people that know about their relationship is Cheng's friends and Mei Ying.

Rated: T for Teens

* * *

**Cheng's POV**

I watch in total shock as Liang, my team mate, grabs Dre's leg and strikes it. The sound of the impact sickened me to no end. A cry rang around the room, hurting my ears. It wasn't from the loudness, but from the familiar voice. Just looking at Dre's face was pure torture. He literally had to stop himself from going up their and comforting Dre; holding him close. The people in the arena got quiet, and it seemed like everything stopped for a few seconds.

Frozen in time. I hate this feeling. _**Guilt**_. The maybe's and what ifs questions started popping in my head. Could he have done something to change what just happened? Was I to blame for this happening to Dre?

No. He didn't believe this was his fault. But that still didn't stop him from feeling guilty. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself.

Time suddenly pressed play and Liang was disqualified, but that still didn't make Dre's leg feel any better. _**Liang better be lucky he couldn't kick his damn ass right now.**_ He knew that Dre and Cheng were a couple **_~sort of~_**. He specifically told his friends and other team members not to hurt Dre too bad, but don't give up or else Master Li would catch on.

Liang was just a acquaintance to Cheng. But still, how could Liang do this to his Dre? Besides Dre being his boyfriend **_~well kind of, but onto that later~_**, Dre was still young and innocent.

Though he couldn't get too mad at Liang, he was ordered by Master Li, and Liang couldn't just tell him no. He knew that Master Li wouldn't take refusal too kindly. Dre was then, carried away from the arena to the infirmary. I saw Ms. Parker walking quickly behind the two guys taking Dre away, and Mr. Han followed after her.

I then turned to my team mates, glaring, mostly towards Liang. He bows his head in shame, not wanting to look at my face. I'm furious at him for hurting Dre, but I forgive him just this once. That's when I noticed Zhen looking at me with knowing eyes. He understood my pain. Zhen was one of his only true friend. All the others just hung around for his popularity or riches.

Zhen and Deshi. The only ones he trusted with his secret relationship, and his problems; the ones he tell anything to and they would take it to their graves. They had all been best friend since their toddler years. Their fathers were all really good friends, so basically that's how they met.

His friends were different in their own way, looks and personality alike.

Zhen was the kind of guy that you would want on your side in a fight. He was muscular, not over the top muscular, but it was enough to make girls squeal if he took his shirt off. He had dark raven locks, like Cheng's but, shorter in the back so that none of hair went to his shoulder. His bang was also longer so it covered his right eye. He was arrogant, defiant at times, he could be a real ass at sometimes.

But he sure was one hell of a friend. He would help you with problems when you're down, he could turn a boring night, into one of the best nights of your life.

Now Deshi was like the kid brother you always wanted to have, even though he was only 2 years younger than Cheng. He had jet black hair cut short with spiked hair in the back and a small bang covering his forehead some. He had beautiful hazel eyes, innocent and filled with life.  
He could be considered adorable. He was really smart, but shy. That's why he only had Cheng and Zhen as friends. No else wanted to be friends with the dorky outcast. The only reason why he didn't get beat up was because of Zhen and Cheng, they wouldn't allow it.

_**NO ONE**_ would want to fight Cheng or Zhen separately, but if they're both coming for you, you know your ass is grass.

Deshi was also apart of martial arts team, but he wouldn't dare fight anyone, Master Li even knew better.

Snapping out of his thought he turned away from Zhen and snuck to the infirmary. He peeped in through the small window on the door to see only Dre, laying there on a small bed, resting his eyes.

It was safe.

I opened the door and quickly walked in shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**Dre's POV**

My leg ached so bad. I just wanted to cut it off to get rid of the enormous pain in leg. What am I going to do now? I can't possibly win now. But if don't get out there by default, Cheng wins.

Cheng.

After Mr. Han beat Cheng, and his friends, he has been molesting me. I tried to get him off of me when he does, but I can't. He is too strong.

And sometimes... I end up liking it.

But I refuse to do anything like that with Cheng. He thinks he can just beat me up and then feel me up.

If thinks he does, then he better think ag-

Suddenly I hear the door open, and quickly shut again.

I didn't even know I had my eyes shut until I looked at-

* * *

**Cheng's POV**

I look at Dre and I can tell he's not really happy to see me. Hn. Well to damn bad. Dre's ass is mine,...literally too.

I hop onto his the side of his bed and he immediately started to get angry.

"Get off my bed."

"No." I wrap my arms around his waist, and tug him onto my lap, being careful of his leg. He won't be able to get away because of his leg. I know it's wrong to molest him against his will while he's hurt. But I can't get enough of him.

"Get off my bed!" he said, more forceful than before, placing his small hands on my chest.

"No." I said, smirking. I knew I was pissing him off.

"Get your damn ugly ass off my bed, damn it!" he shouted, trying to push me off.

I pull him off my lap, and lay him down,flat on his back. I hold his cheek in my hand, and stroke softly. Loving the feeling of his caramel soft skin under my thumb. He immediately stops looks at me, his eyes wide.

" I was so afraid this was going to happen." I lean down pressing my lips to his cheek. He let's out a gasp.

"What are you doing?" I can hear the nervousness in his voice. I ignore his question and kiss him softly. He moans as I move my lips against his. I slide my tongue in his mouth lick at his tongue. I feel him shiver from pleasure against me. I grab the back of his head and take his tongue in my mouth and suck softly. He taste like apples and cinnamon. I let go of his tongue, giving it one last lick and break the kiss.

I pulled back to see him dazed, in a trance. I kiss down neck. I bite his neck and hear him scream to me it hurts. I hold for a little longer then let go. I lick and suck at the red irritated skin as a apology.

Then I look at Dre, staring at me. Surprisingly I see no hate in eyes, only confusion and a hint of care.

I simply press my lips to his and pull away, just to bury his face in my chest.

"I love you Dre"

"Well I don't like you" I could easily tell by his voice he is lying. I pull him away from my chest and I kiss his cheek. He starts to pout.

" I'm still kicking your ass though."

"I love you too Dre"

* * *

Hopefully this will inspire you guys to write one. **Please Read and Review! NO FLAMING!**


	2. Chapter 2: These Decisions

**Thanks for the feedback guys! It is appreciated! I'm sorry for any confusion with the point of views, grammar mistakes, etc. I try to read over it at least 3 times before posting. I'll try narrator pov this time and tell me if that's better. But there will be at least two first povs so, bare with me.**

**Oh and about the insensitive Cheng, he'll have his ups and downs. So stay with me, and also, Dre is not going to be whiny, crybaby submissive.**

_**Reviewers:** Liz Night, Talking-hat, zachyjcosta, milkchocolatehot64, Sick Twisted Mind, crystaldiemond12_

**Thanks guys, you're the best!**

**Well that's it, basically. Comment about any questions or concerns you have on the story.**

**Chapter 2: These Decisions**

* * *

Cheng fixed Dre's pillow so he would sit up straight. Dre mumbled a 'thanks'. Dre looked towards the corner of the room, trying to avoid any eye contact with Cheng.

" I don't trust you."

"What?" he questioned, looking towards Dre.

Dre then moved his glance from the floor to Cheng. " I don't trust you." he glared at Cheng and continued " You been forcing yourself on me every since Mr. Han beat you guys. What are you trying to get back at me for that?" Dre asked, with a glare that would've made Sasuke proud.

"No, and you can't say didn't enjoy tha-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I've been telling you to stop, but you didn't listen to me. Oh, and you're a damn liar! If you truly loved me, you wouldn't forced me to do anything."

Cheng just looked at Dre, shocked. He didn't have anything to say. I mean, he couldn't. Dre was right.

They stood there in a awkward silence for a few minutes. Dre pulled his legs over the edge of the bed carefully, wincing at the pain in moving his leg. Cheng moved forward to help, but he was stopped.

"Don't. I can do it myself." Dre then steadied himself on the ground, putting extra weight on his leg that wasn't hurt.

Slowly, he began making his way toward the door. Dre was obviously in pain because he winced every few seconds as he limped to the door.

Just as Dre had finally made it to door, Cheng said one last thing.

" I know you don't hate me," Dre froze for a moment, and Cheng continued on,"even after me harassing you, you can't hate me. I saw it in your eyes."

Dre stood there still for a moment, and then he left Cheng there, alone. Cheng stood their for a few moments processing what had happen.

"Well aren't you Mr. Smooth?"

Cheng looked up to see Zhen their smirking at him.

"Go to hell Zhen. I don't need you teasing me."

"Hey, don't get angry with me. I told you to take it slow but, noooo, don't listen to Zhen who actually has experience in relationships." Zhen said, crossing his arms over his chest. He loved getting on Cheng's nerves. As much as he does it, it could be considered a hobby.

"Well it doesn't matter now, Dre won't want to talk to me. I don't blame him though, if it was me I would've been kicked my ass." Cheng said, sadly.

" Now none of that." Zhen laid both of his hands on Cheng's shoulders,"You still have a chance, you just have to become his friend first. Hang out, and get know each other. Then, in time, things will just fall into place. If you're not a dumbass, and screw everything up."Zhen finished, smiling at Cheng.

Cheng chose to ignore the last comment, and smiled at Zhen. "Thanks."

Deshi then popped his head through doorway. "Guys! What are you doing? If Cheng doesn't come to fight now, he'll be disqualified!"

"Alright." Cheng agreed, following behind Deshi.

"Oh yea, Cheng," Zhen called. Cheng turned to him."If really want your ass kicked, I'll be more than happy to do it for you."

"Go to hell."

Zhen grinned, and said mockingly,"I love you too, Cheng." batting his eyeslashes at Cheng.  
Letting Cheng know that he had been eavesdropping on him and Dre.

"You better start running." Cheng said, glaring heatedly at Zhen. Zhen then, hurriedly, ran out the room with a furious Cheng not so far behind.

* * *

**Dre's POV**

I really do care about Cheng, even though he has been nothing but trouble for me.

I want to be friends with him, and get to know him. I want to be as close of friends as Zhen and Deshi are to him. But he insists on sexually harassing me every time I get close to him.

This is why I can't trust him. I know hurt Cheng's feelings, but he can't just start molesting me against my own will. Maybe there might be something more. I admit, when Cheng kissed me it made me feel something special inside me. I felt important,..._** 'loved.'**_

But I don't want this getting thrown in my face; _**'I don't want to be used.'**_

Then, Zhen suddenly came through the entrance to the arena door, running and smirking about something.

That's when not even 10 seconds later, a running Cheng came to an immediate halt, panting at the entrance of the arena. He looked up, looking around the room; he looked like he was looking for someone. Cheng's eyes then caught mine. We stared at each other for what seems like forever, though he looked sad. I know I'm the reason for it, so I have to force myself to look away.

"Cheng is finally here! The match is about to begin!" the referee announced.

Cheers rang around the room. I suddenly begin to feel queasy and light headed, as Cheng stepped on to the mat glaring hard at me. Is this how he is going to treat me for refusing him?

The thought saddens me.

_'Get over it Dre! You don't need him!'_ I try to tell myself.

**_But I know it's all a lie._**

* * *

**Cheng's Pov**

Damn that Zhen. He knew running after him was going to tire me out.

It's not like I need the energy anyway. I look at Dre, on the arena mat leaning on his good leg. He catches my gaze, and then after awhile he looks away.

I could tell he was lost in thought.

I can't actually fight him, but it'll be a huge upset if I didn't. I'll let him win, but I'll have to put on a act though. I glare my hardest at Dre, stepping onto the mat. He winces, my face almost softens, but I keep glaring.

I'm doing this for Dre. He'll win the championship, he'll be happy, he won't get beat up anymore.

_'Then he'll forget about you'_

If that's the case, then so be it. I'll do anything for Dre's happiness.

_'Even if it means giving up your own happiness?'_

Yes.

I take my fighting stance, Dre takes his.

"Begin the match!"

**_This is it_****.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys liked it! Review for any questions or comments. Oh yea about the allusion refering to Sasuke, if you don't know what Naruto is, just ignore it.

Lol, have a good weekend guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Bearie's My Best Friend

**Hey guys, I'm glad you liked Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading your feedback.**

**Reviewers: talking-hat, Sick Twisted Mind, zachyjcosta, sea mermaid princess, Liz Night, cythiacyvon**

**Favorite Story: cythiacyvon, Liz Night, sea mermaid princess, crystaldiemond12**

**Favorite Author: Liz Night and sea mermaid princess**

**Thanks guys, you keep me going! I'm glad you guys like Zhen. He is a lovable you'll warm up to Deshi too. Um, well I guess that's it. Remember review for any comments and concerns. Please excuse grammar mistakes.  
**

**Chapter 3:Bearie is my friend**

* * *

"Okay Cheng, this is ridiculous!" Zhen exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Nu ish nah" Cheng said, voice muffled, because of his face being buried in a pillow. It's been 5 months since the competition. _**Five months.**_ In that five months Cheng had been doing nothing, but avoiding Dre, sulking, and training whenever he could. Zhen and Deshi has been putting up with it for _**five months**_, and if Zhen watched Cheng sulk another hour he might go insane.

"Yes it is!Cheng, you've been doing this for five months! Me and Deshi have been trying to cheer you up, get you do something besides train and sulk. But no, what do you do? You sit there and bitch and moan about Dre, bringing not only your mood down, but ours as well." Zhen finished, glaring at Cheng.

Cheng lifted his head and looked toward Deshi and Zhen"Okay guys, you're right. I'm sorry. You guys shouldn't have to sit here, and look at me like this."

Deshi gasped, as long there were friends he had never heard Cheng say sorry before. Zhen was surprised too, but he quickly got over it.

"Damn straight." Zhen said, obviously pleased, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So,..."Zhen looked from side to side awkwardly"how are you going to make it up to us?"

Cheng sat up on his bed,"What?"

Zhen walked toward Cheng,and said,"Cheng,Cheng,Cheng, don't be so naive. Saying sorry was cool and all but, I think you should make it up to us." Zhen said, smirked at Cheng.

"Are you serious? I said 'sorry'. I never say sorry. What else do you want?" Cheng growled.

Zhen and Deshi closed their eyes and rubbed their chins thoughtfully, making a 'hmmm' noise. Cheng smacked his forehead with his hand, his friends were idiots.

"I got it!" Deshi exclaimed, excitedly.

"What's your idea?" Cheng asked Deshi.

* * *

"You have got to be fucking me?"

"Eww, Cheng that's gross!" Deshi said, wrinkling his nose and took a bite out of his pizza.

"Yea Cheng, you ruined my innocence." Zhen grabbed a wing from his plate, biting into it.

Ignoring their comments, Cheng glared at the bear coming their way. They were at the damn Beary's Pizza Club. Even though they had cool arcade games and great food, it was more on the kid side of fun. But Deshi and Zhen was a kid at heart so it was paradise for them.

"Hey kids! Are you havin' a good ole' time?" Beary asked, giving a very pissed off Cheng a noogie.

"Yea!" Deshi exclaimed. Happily chomping on his pizza, grinning madly at the bear.

"Yea we're alright Bearie, but our friend here has been sulking for the past five months. I thinks he needs a hug."Zhen smirked. Cheng gave Zhen a very hard glare.

"Aww ya do?" the bear, exclaimed putting his paws on his furry cheeks.

"No I don't think-"Deshi tried to warn the bear, but Zhen grabbed Deshi by the shoulders and buried Deshi's face in his chest. Deshi couldn't get of Zhen's tight grip.

"Yea Bearie, give him a big ole' hug." Zhen said, trying to control his laughter.

Cheng turned his glare the bear,"You better no-" But Cheng couldn't finish his sentence because he was then, crushed in a bear hug. No pun intended. Cheng then, grabbed the bear over sized wrist and squeezed. The bear then fell back, in a pain, and ran off.

"Yea you better run!" Cheng glared at the bear's retreating form.

"BWHAHAHA!" Zhen laughed, and fell on the floor, overdramatically rolling on the floor.

"That wasn't nice, Cheng." Deshi looked at Cheng with disappointed hazel eyes.

"Yea I'll say." a voice came from behind them.

Zhen stopped laughing and looked up. Cheng turned around to see a face he's been dying to see, but right now, not so much.

"Dre?" Cheng said, surprised to see Dre there.

"To think I thought you would've changed by now. I see I was wrong."  
Dre started to walk away.

"Dre wait!"Cheng said, running after Dre.

"That was really mean Zhen." Deshi shooked his head and walked away.

"Damn" Zhen sighed, putting a hand on his head.

* * *

**Please look over grammar mistakes. Review your comments and concerns.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, um, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Yea, I have two things to ask/tell.**

**First off I've been getting some smut requests, which means if I do start writing it, I'll have to move the rating up. If any reader has a problem with smut or lemonish actions, you _SHOULD'NT_ be reading this. Don't flame me for this later on when it's written, because _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**The other thing is, I was thinking about writing Zhen/Deshi pairing. It would be cool to write this couple too. What do you think? Yes or No? The chose is yours. **

**Oh and I used someone's idea that they reviewed. The person who came up with the idea will be announced at the end of the chapter. Please try and look over grammar mistakes.  
**

**Okay onto chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Let's make up**

* * *

Dre stalked off, with Cheng running quickly behind him. When Cheng caught up to Dre he grasped his shoulder,"Hey slow down, Dre." Dre gave a 'hn' sound and shrugged Cheng's hand off his shoulder.

"Dre, please let me explain!"

Dre turned around to look at Cheng, looked him up and down, "Why should I?"

"Because,...I know it's been bothering you that I have been avoiding you."Cheng said, looking at Dre. Dre shifted nervously, under Cheng's gaze. Cheng hit it right on target.

"You don't have any proof of that." Dre mummured, looking away from Cheng.

"Dre it's obvious."

"Well if so damn obvious, why have you been avoiding me?" Dre yelled, causing some people to stare. Cheng didn't like how they were looking at Dre. They were glaring and staring at him like he was some kind of freak.

"Come on, we'll talk about this some where else." Cheng growled, tugging on Dre's arm, glaring at the people staring. Frightened by Cheng's glare the people turned away from the scene.

Dre's eyes lit up at the thought of leaving with Cheng, but turned sad,"I'm kind of with someone right now."Cheng gave him a look, "Not _'with' _as in, on a date, just hanging out."

"With who exactly?"

"Harry."

"The American!"

"Yes, and hey, I'm American too!"

Cheng sighed, "We have to talk, you're going to have to ditch him."

"Cheng, that's mean, I'm not just going to leave him."

"Please." Cheng said, brown eyes staring at Dre pleadingly.

"I don't know..."Dre said, looking away from Cheng.

Cheng wrapped his arms around Dre's waist, pulled him closer. He breathed in Dre's ear,"Please." Cheng tugged on Dre's ear with his teeth.

"Cheng stop, we're in public." putting a hand on his chest, pushing lightly.

"I'll stop, only if come with me." Cheng smirked, keeping his grip on Dre.

"Dre, I didn't know you and Cheng were a couple." a surprised voice came.

Dre turned, to see Harry gaping at them. Harry was one of his best friends, it was embarassing for Dre, to let Harry see him like this.

"We're not! Cheng just hasn't seen me in a while, and wanted to give me a hug." Dre said, nervously, managing to wiggle out of Cheng's grasp.

Harry looked at two questionly, but then moved on,"Okay then,...I kind of forgot why I was looking for you,..."

Harry scratched his head lightly, "Oh yea! Dre, they're giving away free prizes in the arcade room. PS3, Xbox 360's, Wii's, itouchs!" Harry's eyes glowed with happiness.

"We need to hurry before they're all out!" Harry exclaimed, pointing towards the arcade room.

"Let's go!" Harry said, grasping Dre's hand.

Dre hated to do this, he really did. But he really wanted to know why Cheng's been avoiding him. Dre swallowed nervously, and let go of Harry's hand, "Actually, I was going to go talk to Cheng, but I can-"

Harry put his hands up, protesting "No, you go ahead and talk to Cheng." Harry swallowed," I'll see you later."

"Seriously? Are you sure? I can-"

"Nah, it's totally fine."

"Thanks Harry." Dre gave Harry a hug, then he grasped Cheng's hand, running out of the building.

"You're welcome Dre." Harry said sadly, walking off towards to the other exit.

* * *

Cheng and Dre were now sitting on the park bench. It was around 5, and the sky had a pretty pink bluish color in it, though the park seemed abandoned for some reason.

"So, why have you been avoiding me?" Dre said, looking at Cheng. Cheng stared at Dre for a few moments, then anwsered.

"I thought it was for the best, that you would be happy, without me in your life."

Dre looked at Cheng, with an 'Are you serious?' look,"Cheng, you and I both know that I have feelings for you. It has been hurting me not seeing you."

Dre's eyes got watery with tears,"I actually thought that you were mad at me for what happened in the infirmary five months ago."

"No, I wasn't mad at you at all. It was the opposite really, I was mad at myself for hurting you like that. But didn't you say you didn't trust me."

"I don't, it's just,...I really like you Cheng, and I thought if you really loved me like you said, you would try to earn my trust back." Dre said sadly, looking into his lap.

Cheng put his hand on Dre's cheek, causing Dre to look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll try, I promise." Cheng said sincerely, looking into Dre's eyes.

Dre wrapped his arms around Cheng, hugging him tightly.

"I'll try too Cheng, we can make it work."

* * *

**Yea! The chapter ended on a fluffy moment! Review with any comments and concerns. Oh and I give full credit to _zachyjcosta,_ for the idea with Dre being at Bearie's Pizza Club with another boy. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5:Help You

Hey guys, I have just a couple of things to say before I start the chapter.

Well I'm going to have to start posting on Fridays or during the weekends weekly. The reason for that is, I'm in the 8th grade, meaning I'm 13! Surprise! Yea, I'm under age to be writing this stuff, but that will not stop me! Lol, off topic.

Anyway, I have to do my homework during the week, to keep my grades up, or will not be able to continue writing. My dad is very serious when it comes to grades.

**Oh, two other things, There will be Zhen/Deshi pairing in this story. **

**Yea, and I forgot to tell ages for the charaters. **

**Cheng, Dre and Zhen are 15 years old, Deshi 13. **

**Thanks again, _zachyjcosta_ for pointing out that I haven't told you guys the ages! Oh and don't review saying Deshi is to young to do anything with Zhen. I'm a 13 year old girl, and if I'm writing about boy x boy love, I'm not exactly innocent.**

**Enough with the chitty-chatty, onto what you came for!**

**Chapter 5: Help You**

* * *

"Damn it, where are you?" Zhen cursed, looking around the arcade of Bearie's Pizza club. Sighing at the fact of not finding Deshi; he continued on his search.

He still had one more place he hadn't looked. Zhen walked, until he stopped at the big sign at the death trap. 'Bearie's Kiddo Land'. Zhen shivered. He was not a big fan of kids, although he couldn't remember why. But he had to find Deshi, so he had to suck it up, and be man.

Zhen walked slowly into the kids section. If it wasn't Cheng he wouldn't be in this mess. _'I'm going to kill him'_

* * *

Deshi sighed, and sat down outside, on the bench. He was ready to go home. The sun was setting, and he had enough of Bearie's Pizza Club for one night. He looked at the cars zooming by, making Deshi silently wished he could drive.

He wished Zhen would come out of that place to walk him home.

_Zhen._

Deshi was still mad at Zhen. What he did to Cheng was wrong. Zhen knew that Cheng liked Dre, and making he look bad in front of him wasn't right. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay mad at Zhen.

Deshi suddenly smiled to himself.

He remembered the first time he met Zhen.

-Flashback-

* * *

Deshi was five years old at the time, short, with black hair a little past his shoulders and he had the biggest hazel eyes you've ever seen.

At the time his eyes sparkled with joy, it was his first day of kindergarten.

Deshi was really excited, the energy just bounced off him. He gripped his lunchbox tightly, and skipped along the sidewalk. Deshi decided he wanted to be the first one there, so he would get to meet all his classmates before class actually started.

Deshi decided to run through the park for a shortcut. He looked both ways and crossed the street to the park.

Little did he not know, someone was following him.

Deshi raced acrossed the park. You would be surprised by how fast he ran with such short legs.

Deshi suddenly stopped, he was out of breath. He sighed, and started walking until-

"Hey girly boy!", a mocking voice came behind him.

Deshi turned around to see a big kid. Well to Deshi he was. The kid was actually a second grader.

The boy walked up to him. He had brown hair and grayish blue eyes.

"Wow, you do look like a girl!" the kid said, grinning at Deshi. He reached out to his hair, but Deshi flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" Deshi shouted at the boy.

"What did you say, kid?" the kid raising his voice.

Deshi flinched at the tone of voice, but his ground. "I said don't touch me." Deshi said firmly.

Suddenly, Deshi was pushed to the ground, making him drop his lunch box.

Deshi looked up wide eyed at the boy. The kid raised his fist in the air, and Deshi covered his face with his hands, waiting for the blow.

It never came.

Deshi heard a 'thump' sound, and he uncovered his eyes. Deshi saw the kid that pushed him on the ground. The kid was looking up at another boy.

The boy had black hair, and a big bang covering some of his eye. He looked the same age as the kid bullying him.

"If I ever see you bullying this kid, or any other kid I'll pound you, you here!" My Hero yelled, pointing a finger at the kid. The black haired kid grabbed the kid by his t-shirt pulling him from the ground. "Get out of here!"

The kid ran so fast, Deshi thought his legs would fall off.

The boy turned to him,"Sorry about that kid. You shouldn't have had to see that. My names Zhen!"

Zhen offered a hand to help Deshi up, and he gladly took it.

"I'm Deshi." Deshi said shyly.

Zhen looked at Deshi. Zhen thought, Deshi was really cute kid. Why'd anyone would want to hurt him, he didn't understand.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Deshi smiled as the hand came from his hair, to his cheek. Deshi opened his eyes to look at Zhen,"Okay, I'll protect you too."

Zhen laughed,"Okay kid."

-End Flashback-

The sound of sobbing took Deshi away from his thoughts. Deshi turned to where the sound was coming from, to see the blond American boy sitting alone on another bench.

Deshi could see that he was really upset, so being the nice person that he is Deshi went over to him. The American boy looked at him, and quickly wiped his red eyes, "What do you want? You come to beat me up like your buddies do?"

Deshi muttered a 'no', and sat down next to the blond.

"What's your name?" Deshi asked, the blond.

"Harry."

"You don't like Cheng, do you?" Deshi asked.

"No duh," Harry replied.

"He really likes Dre. I hope you know he isn't trying to him away from you. Dre will always be your friend."

"I don't know." Harry said, sounding unsure."

Deshi smiled at Harry,"Trust me, Dre wouldn't let that happen."

They sat there, and a while talked. Harry really seemed like he needed a friend, and Deshi was happy to be of service.

"There you are Deshi! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Deshi looked up to Zhen,turning away from Harry and smiled, "I've been waiting for you."

Zhen looked to Harry and then Deshi again, "Well come on! We can go see a movie."

"Okay, but," Deshi turned to Harry. "would like to come too?"

Harry smiled, and got up from the bench.

"Sure!"

* * *

**This was more of a Zhen/Deshi chapter. Kinda like a get to know Zhen and Deshi met.**

**Review with any comments and concerns! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Not so Great

**I know. Last chapter you didn't see Cheng or Dre. But I wanted to show how Zhen and Deshi met. I thought it'd be cute. Understandable if you skipped the chapter. I'm glad some of you liked it though.**

**Oh, and Harry was sad because he thought that Cheng was going to take his friend away; you know like not getting to spend enough time with Dre. **

**Please back away if you don't like boy x boy smut. Seriously, this chapter contains it.**

**Okay, hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Not so Great**

* * *

Dre was walking home slowly. He was very happy. Cheng had asked him if he wanted to hang out tomorrow. Which in Dre's mind, it meant he asked him on a date. Since that was the case, Dre agreed to go out with him tomorrow. It was going to be a great day, Dre could feel it.

Dre continued on his walk until his cellphone went off, taking him away from his thoughts.

Dre reached his hand into his pocket and answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Dre, where the hell are you?"

"Mom? I'm walking home right now."

"Dre, it's 11:00 a'clock at night! You're out way past curfew!" his mother yelled over the phone.

"Mom, okay." Dre sighed, " I'm I'll be there in a minute." Dre snapped his cellphone closed, and started to run home. Dre ran as fast as he could to his house. When he finally made it, he was panting lightly, digging in his other pocket for his house key.

Finding it, he lines the key up to the hole, pushes it in, and turns it till the door unlocks.

Before going in, he prayed silently, hoping his mother would have mercy on him.

Dre opened the door quietly, and walked in. He found that all the lights were turned off, and his mom wasn't any where in sight. Sighing in relief, Dre closed the door behind him. He tip-toed to his room, trying not to make the floor boards creak. It was so silent, you could hear the silence. So if you made one loud noise, it was over.

Dre silently cheered, as he closed his room door. He quickly changed into his pajamas, and jumped in bed, letting his head sink into his pillow. Dre was just about to close his eyes when he heard his mother's voice through his room door.

"Dre you're grounded."

"Damn it." Dre cursed.

* * *

"And that's why I can't hang out with you today Cheng." Dre muttered, into his cellphone.

_"I'm sorry Dre. I guess it's my fault, I kept you out to long." _

"Don't blame yourself Cheng, it's not your fault. I just wish we could've hung out today, it's a beautiful day." Dre said, looking towards the window. The sun's raze peaked in through some of the blinds.

_"Wait Dre,...is your mom there?"_

"Uh, no, she went into work. Why?" Dre asked.

_"You don't think your mom mind me keeping you company, do you?" Cheng asked slyly._

_

* * *

_

"No way, that's not fair! You cheated!" Dre exclaimed, looking at Cheng accusingly.

Cheng folded his arms acrossed his chest, and smirked at Dre, "How can you cheat when playing Monopoly?"

"I rolled 6, not 8. You moved the dice!"

"You have no proof. You landed on my property, and you don't have enough money to pay my fine. You're bankrupt." Cheng said to Dre.

Dre pouted, he had lost the game.

Cheng leaned over the board and put his hand beside Dre, to lean his weight onto. Dre looked at Cheng nervously.

Their noses touched and rubbed together in a Eskimo kiss.

"I won the game, I want my prize." Cheng breathed, lips were so close to Dre's. Cheng kissed Dre lightly, then passionately. Dre hands flew up into Cheng's hair. It was really soft. Cheng bit Dre's bottom lip lightly, silently asking for an entrance. Dre opened his mouth and moaned when he felt Cheng's tongue mingle with his own.

Cheng then pulled away, and looked to Dre's eyes. Dre nodded, and Cheng grabbed Dre's wrist to pull him up from the floor, "Where is your room?"

"Down the hall, on the left."

Cheng tugged Dre to his room. Once making it to Dre's room. Cheng pushed Dre to the bed, and crawled on top of him, and started kiss neck. While doing so, Dre reached his hand down to rub Cheng's groin.

"Damn Dre." Cheng breathed in Dre's neck.

Dre switches them around, so that Dre was on top. Cheng stripped out of his clothes, as did Dre.

Dre eyes went wide staring at Cheng's penis,

"Wow, your big." Dre reached out his hand to touch it, his fingers lightly trailed along the side of Cheng's member.

"Damn it Dre, don't tease me." Cheng glaring lightly at Dre.

"Sorry." Dre said, bending down licking the side of his member.

"Fuck!" Cheng gasped, grasping some of Dre's braids. Dre liked hearing Cheng's moans, causing him to suck faster and harder.

"Ah! Dre!"

Dre started to massage Cheng's balls, causing Cheng to move his hips along with Dre fingers.

"I'm going to cum!"

Dre didn't move his head away, waiting to taste Cheng. Cheng then sprayed cum in Dre's mouth. Dre swallowed it all, and sat up.

Cheng panted lightly, looking at Dre. Cheng kissed Dre,and switched them over.

Cheng smirked down at Dre,"You better be ready."

Dre swallowed nervously.

* * *

Mrs. Parker was so happy when she made it back home from work. All she wanted to do was relax. But she frowned when she saw the mess in the living room. Monopoly money everywhere, popcorn spilled along the board.

Sighing, she walked to Dre's room, and tried to open his door. She cursed to herself to see it was locked. Then she used her fingernail to unlock the door, and opened it wide. Mrs. Parker couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**Yikes! That was horrible smut, I know. But it was my first. Please excuse my grammar mistakes.**

**Review with any comments and concerns. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Where are we now?

**Hey guys! It's Thursday, and I decided to update early! Okay, so I noticed some new readers have been reading this story. That's awesome, it makes me really happy to see new names for favorite story and author. Please make sure you guys review, so I can know what you guys think about the story so far. :)**

**This chapter might surprise you.**

**Chapter 7: Where are we now?**

* * *

"Oh my God!" Sherry exclaimed, covering her hand with her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her baby was in his bed,cover up waist down, naked chest, cuddling with that boy who was bullying her son. The fact that it was a boy didn't disturb her in the least. Dre had told her before, that he went both ways. It took her some time to accept that, but she eventually got over it. But what made her angry, was the boy who had hurt Dre was with her baby. That's what made her blood boil. Surprisingly, her shout didn't wake the boys. Oh were they in for a wake up call now.

"DRE MARCUS PARKER! Wake your ass up right now!"

The yell was so loud, the neighbors could have heard it. Dre and Cheng bolted up in Dre's bed, looking straight at Dre's mom. Dre's face turned into pure horror.

"M-Mom, I-I can explain-

"I don't want hear it Dre. Your in enough trouble as it is." She turned to Cheng with a icy glare, "You get your clothes and things, and leave."

Cheng didn't hesitate to follow instructions. He got of Dre's bed and proceeded to put his clothes on. He was not in the slightest embarrassed about it either, he had his boxers on before getting out of Dre's bed. Once he finished putting on his clothes he turned to Dre's mother. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Parker for being in your home without your permission." Cheng said, sincerely, he looked at Mrs. Parker, and continued blushing slightly," I really like your son, and I hope you will not prevent me from seeing him because of this incident. It wasn't Dre's fault, if anyone is to blame it's me."

Sherry eyes softened at Cheng's words," Don't worry, I'm not going to do that." She sighed, and crossed her arms,"Just take it slow, okay?"

Cheng smiled at her,"Thank you, you will not regret it."

At that Cheng left the room. Sherry and Dre both waited to hear the front door close. After a second they heard the front door close softly behind Cheng.

Sherry looked at Dre with sad eyes,"Put on your clothes and meet me in the living room."

She then walked out of the room, leaving Dre there alone in his bed.

Dre felt bad and his began to water a little. Light tears fell down his face, he hurriedly.

_'Why am I sitting here feeling sorry for myself for? It's my fault anyway. Now my mom is sad. She already has enough on her plate with work, I just made it worse on her.'_

_Should I stop seeing Cheng? _

_I don't want to. _

_But if it came down to it, I'd do it for my mom._

_She's the only family I have left.  
_

Dre stopped thinking to himself, and got dressed. Dre walked into the living room slowly, he felt his chest tightened from seeing his mom.

Mrs. Parker was laying on the long couch sleeping. Her arms laid to either side of her, and her head propped up on the arm of the couch.

Dre sighed, he must have kept her waiting to long because of him thinking. Dre went to his mother's bedroom and took the cover off her bed. Dre came back to living room covered her with the blanket.

"I love you mom." Dre whispered, knowing his mother respond. He then turned away and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Cheng walked with Deshi and Zhen around the school campus. He was a little stressed out, he hadn't seen Dre in a week. He hoped it wasn't because Dre's mom finding them in bed. They hadn't actually went all the way, but they weren't ready for that anyway. Cheng felt bad for Mrs. Parker, she shouldn't have had to see that. He was grateful that she gave him another chance to have a relationship with Dre. If the situation would've been reversed he didn't know what his father would've done.

That situation aside, Deshi and Zhen were acting weird. Not usual weird, but weird, weird. They acted like they had something to hide, and Cheng didn't like to be left in the dark. But Cheng decided to leave it alone, for now.

The three of continued walking around the school. The silence was slowly becoming uncomfortable, and it was irritating the boys.

Deshi spoke up then, deciding he didn't like the silence,"So how was you and Dre's date?"

Cheng sighed, slowing his walking pace a little, turning his head to Deshi, "We didn't go on a date."

Zhen raised a eyebrow,"Why not?"

"Dre got punished by his mom for being out late."

Zhen frowned, he knew how much Cheng had been wanting to take Dre out, "Bummer."

"Hn. That's not even the half of it. I decided to go over his house the next day to keep him company. You know, so he wouldn't be bored, and we could spend time there, since he wasn't allowed to leave the house." Cheng said.

Deshi hazel eyes looked to Cheng, "Was his mom there?"

"No."

Deshi stopped walking. Cheng could feel the lecture about to start. "Cheng! How could you do that? His mom probably didn't want him having company either."

Cheng stopped walking too, turning to Deshi, "I know, Deshi, it was wrong. But in end, we did get caught, and she was very upset. I apologized to her because that was wrong of me, I should've just talked to Dre over the phone and left it at that."

Zhen scratched his chin thoughtfully,"Well you said that she very upset, right?"

Cheng nodded,"Why?"

"Cheng you had to have did something else besides that. I don't believe she just mad about you coming over without permission." Zhen smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "What did you do this time?"

Cheng shifted, leaning on the wall beside him. He blushed lightly, refusing to look at Zhen,"She found us naked in Dre's bed."

"Oh My God!" Deshi covered his mouth gasping. Funny how Mrs. Parker said the same thing when she found out.

Zhen laughed,"Wow. No wonder she was mad you. You stole her sons virginity."

Cheng growled,"We didn't go all the way!"

"Ha, yea right, can't control your mini Cheng, can you?" Zhen teased.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Really? Can you? I'm peeing my pants now Cheng!" Zhen faked a scared voice.

"That's it!" Cheng reached to strangle, Zhen. But Zhen was a fast runner, and there was no way he was going to let Cheng catch him when he was pissed. Cheng followed after a running Zhen, quicker than you can say 'your ass is mine'.

"Guys! Wait up!" exclaimed Deshi, running after the two.

* * *

**Thanks again guys for reading! Try to look over grammar mistakes! Review with any comments or concerns. :)**

**`Narusasuluver19`  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Talking with Mei Ying

**Hi guys, I'm back! Um I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have no excuses. So you now may proceed to throw things at me.**

**-ducks-**

**Anyway my B-Day was Feb. 19. I'm 14 now! Yay!**

**Oh yea, I almost forgot. I got three reviews. I mean really, come on guys I need your support.**

**To the three that ****did review,-hugs- thanks for reviewing.**

**Try to look over grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Mei Ying and Dre walked silently down the school halls. Mei Ying looked at Dre from the corner of her eyes. Dre was being unusually quiet today, she could tell something was wrong by the sad look in his eyes. It made her sad to see Dre so upset. She was hoping he would tell her, since they were best friends. But by the way Dre was acting so far today, she wouldn't get any answers unless she asked.

Mei Ying just hoped it had nothing to do with Cheng. She had heard a rumor going around school that Cheng and Dre were dating. Being gay at their school wouldn't count you as a social outcast, but it was still kind of rare.

"Sooo,Dre..., what's wrong? You haven't said anything since we've been in school." Mei Ying asked, looking at Dre.

Dre startled out of his trance, turned his gaze from the floor to Mei Ying, he saw the worried look in her eyes, and suddenly felt guilty. He shouldn't block Mei Ying because of his bad mood, she was his best friend. If he could tell anyone anything, it would be Mei Ying.

"My mom found me and Cheng in bed together." Dre muttered, embarressingly.

Mei Ying blushed five different shades of red,"Are you serious? The rumors are true? Dre out of all people, Cheng? Seriously?"

Dre looked at Mei Ying, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong with Cheng?", Dre asked defensively. Dre felt a little hurt. He personally didn't see anything wrong with Cheng. You know, now that he didn't bully innocent people anymore. He still had a cold hearted attitude towards some people, but that couldn't be helped. If he had changed all the way, he wouldn't be Cheng anymore.

Mei Ying felt she had pushed a nerve,"Dre, there isn't anything wrong with Cheng."She sighed,"I'm just shocked, that's all. I didn't even know you guys talked. I just know that after the tournament the tension between you two dulled down. I never thought anything like this would happen."

There was a silence between the two, as they continued down the hall to the cafeteria. They could here the loud chatter getting louder as got closer to the lunch room. Dre and Mei Ying walked into the cafeteria and suddenly all the talking stopped, all eyes were on Dre. It was so quiet you hear the cling and clatter of chopsticks and trays.

Dre shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like the attention he was getting, and it certainly wasn't the kind he wanted. There were various whispers that went around the room, loud and soft. Dre walked toward the empty lunch line, and grabbed a tray, trying to ignore the whispers of 'Dre' and 'American boy'. Its been two years since he has first moved there, and they still weren't use to him. He sighed,'I guess I'll always be "American boy" to them.'

He could feel eyes burning into his back, as he grabbed his food, putting it onto his tray quickly. He had to get out of there. It had suddenly felt hot and he hardly could breathe. That's when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned quickly, fortunately not spilling his food. Dre had turned to Mei Ying giving him a smile. She was trying to help. Grateful, Dre tried to return it, but it that didn't work out so well. Mei Ying ignored the stares towards her, and gestured for Dre to follow her.

Thankful that he was leaving the stuffy room, Dre followed after quickly Mei Ying. They silently agreed on eating outside, sitting down at the closest table to the stone wall.

It was a beautiful little out door area to eat. The grass was light green, and freshly mowed. Flowers were decorated on different spots of the land, making the grass look even better. Also there were a stone rock wall about 4 feet, bordering the school from the city, along the outside.

Mei Ying looked up from her tray to Dre. Dre was looking at his tray, obviously trying to avoid her gaze. Even though he was looking down, she could tell he was flustered and a little terrified.

"So,...how did it start?" Mei Ying asked curiously, popping a sushi roll in her mouth. She was curious to what happened between Cheng and Dre. She wanted to know if this was real, or if Cheng was just messing around with Dre. Dre was her best friend, and she only wants for Dre to be happy.

"What?" Dre looked up his tray looking at her with wide eyes. She could now see his face. He was obviously embarrassed by the question.

"How did you and Cheng become a couple?" Mei Ying repeated, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

Dre shifted nervously in his seat. He didn't know why he was nervous though. He and Cheng didn't go all the way, just a two makeout sessions,and one blow-job. There was nothing wrong with that right? ...Right?

"Don't be so nervous, Dre. You look like I asked you for drugs." Mei Ying laugh lightly, then calmed down before speaking again,"If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"No. It's fine, I'll tell you. I've been needing someone to talk to anyway." Dre took a deep breath before starting," It all started after Mr. Han defeated him and his little group. After that incident he started molesting me every chance he got. The last time he did it, was after I broke my leg at the tournament."

"What?" Mei Ying shot up from her seat, outraged,"I can't believe him!"

"Don't worry, it won't happen anymore, I promise. I'll protect you." Mei Ying said to Dre, but she was stopped.

Dre shook his head,"No, Mei Ying, he doesn't do that anymore, he's changed." Mei Ying gave him a 'Are you serious' look,"No seriously, he cares about me, and I care about him so much."

Dre breathed in some air, and looked at Mei Ying with watery eyes,"He even said he** loved** me. But I don't know if I love him,...but I know, whatever I'm feeling for him is special, and only for him."

Mei Ying's frown turned into a smile. Mei Ying knew what Dre was feeling. It was **love**. But he just couldn't recognize it yet. She felt happy for him, he deserved love. She just hoped Cheng wouldn't break his heart. It would crush Dre, and then Mei Ying would _**crush**_ Cheng.

"Ok, if you feel good about this, then I'm ok with it too." Mei Ying smiled brightly at Dre.

Happy for the acceptance, Dre smiled back. It was the first one today.

"But if Cheng ever hurts you, I'm going to hurt him." Mei Ying said seriously.

Dre laughed nervously,and scratched the back of his head,"Okay."

* * *

Deshi and Zhen were making out heatedly in the boys bathroom. They just started secretly dating after the 'Bearie incident'. It was Deshi idea to keep it a secret, he didn't think Cheng could handle the news with the Dre situation going on.

"Oh!" Deshi moaned, as Zhen sucked his neck.

Zhen sucked softly, until there was a bright red hickey standing out against the a pale white neck. Deshi wrapped his arms around Zhen's neck, and Zhen chuckled, kissing his neck softly.

Zhen looked up into Deshi's hazel eyes sparkling with happiness.

Zhen stroked Deshi cheek with his thumb,"Have I ever told you have beautiful eyes?"

Deshi blushed a little finding it hard to look in Zhen's eyes because of the compliment.

"N-no."

"Well you do." Zhen said, kissing the cheek he had just stroked. He left his lips on the soft skin longer than normal chaste kisses. Zhen was actually in love with the boy, but he didn't want to tell Deshi that. It might scare the boy off.

Deshi then got out of his trance, and said,"Let's go, find Cheng. He might be wondering where we are, we've been gone for 10 minutes now."

Zhen reluctantly agreed, getting out of Deshi's way, and following behind him.

* * *

Mei Ying and Dre went their seperate ways because of the fact they different classes.

Mei Ying was worried about Dre. She still didn't trust Cheng with Dre's heart. Cheng was cold and distant at times, and Dre was warm and kind-hearted. Their personalities clashed, she just couldn't see how a relationship between them could work.

But maybe it wasn't for her to see, maybe it wasn't for her to figure out. Dre said that Cheng cared about him, even **loved** him, and if Dre could see that side of Cheng that she couldn't, then maybe it was meant to be.

Mei Ying sighed, she could feel a headache coming on,_'Let's just hope that this doesn't turn into a ultimate disaster.'_

* * *

**Please review your comments and concerns! Sorry it took so long to update! Please try and look over grammar mistakes.**

**`Narusasuluver19`**


End file.
